


Don't let me drown

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [12]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Ferals, Fucking, Gentle Kissing, Killing, Long Shot, Love, Orgasm, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Smut, That's not how you travel fast, They really should get going, To Be Continued, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Hancock and Ree left the cabin, but now they find they're surrounded by ferals. After dealing with them Ree needs Hancock to be there for her... The story of Ree & Hancock continues.





	Don't let me drown

**Author's Note:**

> I swear they'll reach Goodneighbor at some point. But who doesn't love some good old sex after killing ferals? I know this part is a bit short, but I promise the next one will be longer.

Everything seemed to slow down. I don't know if it was the adrenaline hit or something else, but only in one fraction of a second I raised the rifle. The feral coming at me was only two short leaps away, when I squeezed the trigger. I didn't even need to aim.

It was like from a cheap horror movie. The head of someone, who at some point had been a human male, exploded. Okay, half of it exploded. It sent pieces of skull and rotten brain matter flying and for a horrible, short moment it looked like the feral was still coming at me. But it didn't, it just slumped on the ground. I could see the empty eye socket, fractured and gaping at me.

”It's not over yet”, Hancock exclaimed and jumped in front of me. His face had blood streaks on his left side, and his jacket and jeans too had dark stains here and there.

I didn't give myself any more time to succumb back to the past. Another feral was coming at me right in the trail of the first one. This time I managed to shoot it right in the head, after which it staggered backwards and fell on its back, legs almost comically swinging up.

Hancock was standing behind me and sending bullets flying left and right. He had his hands full and trusted me to deal with anything that came from my direction, which, I realized, made me happy. He trusted me.

I shot yet two other ferals, until I had to reload. I had a new set of bullets in my pocket and I quickly started fishing them and pushing them dow into the rifle's magazine. When I had them all in, I pushed the bolt and closed it.

One feral was still creeping at me. At some point it had injured its left leg, and the leg was hanging only from a few withered muscle strands from the feral's thigh. It looked like it had been a woman, but the ragged clothes were so muddy that I couldn't be sure.

I raised the rifle one more time, aimed and squeezed the trigger.

_Huh?_

The trigger didn't come all the way back. Something was jammed, and I didn't have the time to figure out what it was. The feral had speeded up and even though it couldn't use its left leg, it was moving unnaturally quickly.

I exclaimed and lift the gun sideways so that I could at least stop it before it would rip my throat open, but at the same moment I saw Hancock's left arm extend over my chest, gripping my right shoulder and his right arm holding a gun thrusting forward right next to my head, on my right. With that he made the whole forehead of the feral disappear.

The last feral slumped down with a disgusting, wet thump, and then all I could hear was my ears ringing from the gunshots and the wind that ruffled the dead leaves and trash around.

I let out a breath.

”Ya with me?” Hancock asked behind me.

”...Yes. I'm sorry. Thank you”, I answered and couldn't help feeling disappointed in myself. I had thought I was over my trauma, yet here it had almost killed me, and maybe both of us. ”Are you okay?”

”I'm fine.”

Hancock tightened his grip and pressed my back against his chest. I felt his breath on top of my head when he spoke.

”You'll get over it. You're not alone on this.”

I turned around, dropped the rifle and by taking his head between my hands I made him bend down. When I kissed him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and grabbed my hair. The blood streaks on his cheek were copied on my skin.

I couldn't care less that we were out on the open and surrounded by the bodies of dead ferals. I had nearly drowned in the deep end of my own mind and I searched for something, anything to help me get back. When Hancock noticed that my other hand had dropped lower, feeling for the whereabouts of his belt, his jaw tightened and he looked at me through narrowed eyelids.

”You keep surprising me. I love it”, he grinned. ”Grab your things. _Now_.”

I picked up the gun and we hurried forward, until Hancock took my hand and drew me in a narrow space between two demolished houses. There he took my rifle, dropped it next to me and did the same for his shotgun and knife. It all happened almost in one, quick movement – then I was pinned between him and the wall.

We both worked fast, almost feverishly. He sucked and slightly bite down on my neck at the same time when I figured out how to undo his belt. Those damn things can be like Rubik's cube right when they don't need to.

He almost ripped away the button of my jeans while pushing them down along my panties. I raised my right leg so that the boot along the clothing slid off, and he grabbed my thigh, trailing upwards and pulling me against his now very noticeable bulge. I finally got his belt open and untied the sash, too. When the cramped jeans were zipped open he grunted with relief.

Hancock moved his hand under my bare leg's knee and lifted it up, so that he could take his already throbbing cock and press it against my vulva. For a moment he just let it massage me from outside, making me ache so much that it almost hurt. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved my hips, trying to get his tip where I so much wanted it to go.

Finally, he adjusted himself and without warnings, thrust himself in. I tried to keep quiet, but couldn't fully suppress my satisfied exclamation. Hancock's mouth covered mine when he began vigorously fucking me, pushing himself as deep as he could. I felt myself molding around him, stretching and at the same time, tightening. He responded to that by getting thicker and harder. The friction reached my clitoris, making it more bigger and more sensitive.

Hancock drew his head back a bit and whispered something to me, out of breath and even raspier voice than usual.

”Go on, love. Cum for me.”

With both hands he grabbed under my butt and started moving faster. Flushed, I tightened my arms around him and let go. The orgasm started from deep down and blew up in my stomach, crashing against my chest from inside and coming out of my mouth as long, whimpering sounds.

At once, he shifted his movement to longer, more violent thrusts and gritted his teeth. That didn't stop the deep growl rising from his throat, when his cock was released from the tension and it started pulsating inside me. Soon the hotness started slowly dripping and trickling along my inner thigh.

We stayed like that for a few moments, gathering ourselves. Hancock drew heavy breaths while pressing his face on my hair. I opened my eyes and saw that some of the blood stains on his jacket were rubbed off on my sleeves.

Hancock raised his hand on my cheek and gave me a long kiss. When our breathing was somewhat stabled, he grinned and swiped away some strands of hair off my face.

”Sunshine, you make me feel like I could die a happy man, even if a super mutant would jump on me and gut me right on this spot. I didn't think anything but jet and Mentats could do that.”

I gave out a small, happy laugh.

”That might just be one of the nicest things I've heard”, I replied, snickering.

We both knew we were being stupid – our guns lying on the ground and both incapable of making any fast moves if anything should find us here and decide to attack. But, amazingly so, nothing did.

...

After we had parted and cleaned up, he picked up my rifle and examined it. After making sure the magazine was okay he pulled the charging handle and released it.

”I think it was just jammed”, he handed me the gun back. ”It should work now, but if it doesn't and something's coming at us, you stay behind me. You okay to continue?”

”Yeah, I'm good.”

”I think we should choose a different route back. Those ferals weren't there yesterday, so it's possible that they're a part of a bigger herd that has either passed here or is still hanging around. We're not far from Goodneighbor now, but it's better to be safe than sorry”, Hancock said and arranged his weapons on him.

”Okay. Lead the way”, I nodded and walked next to him.

He stopped me and carefully scratched away some dried blood on my cheek with his thumbnail. After he was happy with the result he bent down and kissed me. This time, instead of desire, the kiss was filled with warmth. My legs felt flimsy, partially because of the sex earlier, partially because that was the effect he had on me. He noticed it and grinned.

”I knew my charisma would work on you eventually.”

”Oh, really?” I laughed. ”Nah, I fell for you only because you're the mayor.”

His grin grew wider.

” _Never_ doubt the power of the uniform or the status, love.”

 


End file.
